


Beautiful Music

by christinawithav



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: The two of them always have such beauty together.





	Beautiful Music

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

 

AN: Inspired by the videos of David playing piano and Simon singing and playing the guitar in the pilot. Also felt like writing some fluff. Unbeated.

 

The Dumort was quiet as all the occupants seemed to be out for the evening.

 

Then the sound of a piano being played broke the silence, the sounds indicating the person had great skill.

 

Then the sounds of a guitar joined in soft and melodic and then a man's voice began to sing.

 

"Even in the darkness you bring light to me..."

 

Raphael pressed the piano keys, the song was second nature to him and he didn't even need to think to play.

 

He shivered at the sound of Simon's voice, his love had such melody and passion, being a vampire had enhanced the talent that had already been there.

 

It had been such a long time since Raphael had felt so carefree and finding another vampire who enjoyed his interests.

 

The past four months had brought light to Raphael's formerly dark, bleak, world.

 

He had fallen in love and was still amazed Simon felt the same.

 

And how he hoped they'd always get to spend eternity this way, enjoying each other and creating perfect music together.

 

AN2: The photo has gotten my muse going again.


End file.
